Secret in Mt.Silver
by Arielle
Summary: well, also has some action/adventure, and mystery, so i didn't know where this story belonged. 4 those with pokemon gold, and silver and haven't yet finished da game, may not want ta read this. it gives away a weird secret 4 the pokemon g/s games. my firs


(a/n: (disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. Don't sue. All you'll get is lint and mothballs)at home, I have pokemon gold. Last night, I found Mt.silver. inside, was a secret that shocked me. People, those of u who have pokemon gold or silver, I don't think you'll want to read this. It kinda spoils one of the games surprises....)  
  
The best of the Johto trainers biked along a path she had never been on before. Peddled through the gates of the Pokemon Leauge Head Quarters. Went on to route 28. Stopped in the Pokemon center, where an old lady told her about the dangers of Mt.Silver. 'Mt.silver?' And this is where a journey comes to an end....  
  
I stopped my bike at the entrance of Mt.Silver. What could be so dangerous? I had heard of Mt.Silver once before, from a trainer on the Fast Ship S.S.Aqua. At that time, I thought he meant Mt.Moon. Turns out I was wrong. Taking a deep breath, I pedaled in. It was dark, and I could hardly see a thing. I put my bike away. "Go, Typhlosion!", I called, throwing the poke ball. "Typhlo?", it said. I smiled. Ty (a/n: typhlosion is a bit long to write, so I'm nicknaming it 'ty' from here on in. k?) was my best pokemon. He had single handedly beat the Elite Four and the Champion many times. Also, he had evolved from Quilava, who had evolved from Cyndaquil, my fist pokemon ever. "Mind keeping me company?", I asked. Ty didn't mind, and we started walking. Around this corner, around that one, up a long staircase. A fork. One path was water, the other was a walking path. Not wanting to have to swim right now, I made a mental note of the water's location, so I could find it again later,. "Come on.", I said to Ty. We started walking north. Through another doorway. The lighting in here was orange. Freaky. I looked down and gulped. We were on a land bridge, over what seemed to be a bottomless pit. I quickly walked to the middle of the bridge and kept on walking. On a raised platform, there stood a trainer, his back to me and Ty. There was something familiar about him...He looked a bit like Blue, who was now the leader of the Viridian City Gym. Meeting him wasn't a surprise. My friend had told me about Blue ahead of time. But back to now. I walked up the stairs to the platform. He didn't turn around. "Excuse me...", I said. Now he turned around. I took a deep breath. "I am Gold, from Johto. I challenge you to a poekmon battle." He nodded. "6 on 6?", I suggested. Again   
he said nothing. "Um, ok.", I said. I felt kinda silly. "Go, Typhlosion!", I called. Now I waited for this mysterious trainer to call out his pokemon. He tossed out a poke ball, without saying a word. A Pikachu. No way.... Just a coincidence. There are lots Pikachus. As the battle went on, I realized that this trainer had pokemon the were much stronger then the Champion's, and the Elite Four's. I smiled. Good, a challenge. Typhlosion beat Pikachu with a flame thrower. Next, my opponent threw out a Snorlax. All through out the battle, he was silent, watching me and my pokemon. His pokemon all seemed to know what to do, so when they attacked, they did it the way they wanted to, and this mysterious trainer didn't say a word at all. Eventually, Typhlosion beat Snorlax. This wasn't good. Typhlosion was the only pokemon I had with me who had a chance against this trained, and he was getting tired. Next, a Charizard came out. Then Blastoise. All through this, I kept thinking, No way...It can't be... Typhlosion was tired. It all came down to this last round. I couldn't lose to his last pokemon. If I did, well, I hadn't used anyone but Typhlosion yet, but I knew my other pokemon would not be able to win. He threw out his last pokemon. Venasaur. I sighed in relief. A grass-type. Grass was weak against fire, and Typhlosion was fire. In a another minute the battle was over. Silence. The trainer I just beat said nothing. He spun around and disappeared. He had used an escape rope. Suddenly, I felt the world start spinning, and I blacked out.  
  
The End.  
  
A/N: For those of you who hadn't already guessed it, I was Gold. Really, this is what happened in my game last night. The only fact I twisted was that I didn't introduce myself to this trainer. Nothing was said. When I first talked to him, to challenge him, he said nothing. I had met 1 other trainer who said nothing, so I didn't think this was anything special. Then I saw who I was battling, on y screen. "Pokemon Trainer Red wants to battle" I nearly had a heart attack when those words came up on my gameboy. Red used Pikachu, Snorlax, Charizard, Blastiose, and Veanasaur. All of which were on level 80,or the high 70's. on or two were a bit higher then 80. But I only used my Typhlosion, who was on level 84. I beat Red. He said nothing, and disappeared with an escape rope. Then I disappeared too, even though I hadn't used anything. Then, on my screen, the words The End appeared. Not for the first time. When I had first beat the Elite's, all of them and the Champion, it had said the end. Yet the game continued, and now, again, after defeating red, it said the end. And still, my game continues. After that, I realized something about Pokemon. There are ends, but only to that part. Like an end to Johto, then u move on to Kanto. Yet there is no true end at all......  



End file.
